Unsaid
by Bookkbaby
Summary: BxR. YAOI. Bakura reflects on his lover, his feelings, and words left unspoken. Especially one phrase in particular that probably shouldn't be left unsaid... Not angsty, fluffy and cute.


Disclaimer: I don't own- all characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I am merely borrowing them for the fun of it!

Warnings: Fluff, maybe some OOC, and YAOI! That means boy on boy! Don't like? Not forcing you to read! For every tendershipping fan, enjoy!

Note: This is from Bakura's POV- Bakura as in Yami Bakura.

Unsaid

I sighed as I studied him, running my hand through his snowy white hair. I don't know exactly what he uses to get it so incredibly soft- I think that smooth, silky texture is natural to him.

Not that I'd ever TELL him I like the feel of it sliding through my fingers- I'm sure he knows by how often my fingers tangle in his white locks when I kiss him.

My hand slides to his shoulder, the skin soft and pale. He's always been pale, my yadonushi, but never enough to the point where he seems sick- just frail. Almost like he's a delicate treasure to be taken care of.

I've never told him that either. I probably never will, but he is my most precious treasure- all the more so because I'm perfectly aware of the fact that this treasure could get up and walk away from me one day.

His eyes are so expressive. If he's sad- though no one is allowed to make my hikari cry- his eyes show that sorrow, even if he tries to hide it. When he's happy, those chocolate orbs literally glow. Just one look into those eyes and I feel like falling all over again- that is the expression I want to protect. He's my hikari, my yadonushi- it's my duty, and my privilege to protect him.

Of course, I wouldn't let those thoughts stray from my mind. I'm sure he knows just by the way I act- Ra-damnit, I've even risked my own neck to save him once or twice. Me, of all people. I'm sure the Pharaoh would never believe it.

His voice is sweet, especially when making sounds of pleasure. Never have I bedded anyone who made such sweet, tempting noises. I'm sure that's due to his innocence- our first time, his gasps were from shock as much as pleasure, as though he couldn't believe anything could feel so good.

It's a definate stroke to my ego, among other things. Just the memory of his soft gasps and enticing moans can bring a smirk to my lips.

I know he knows how much I like him being vocal, not that I've said anything about it. I know he knows how much I like hearing his voice- even when not engaged in certain activities, I can just listen to my yadonushi for hours on end. I'll never let him know I'm listening, but to hear him tell stories or to sing while he's cooking dinner...

Nothing could sound sweeter, not if you made me listen to an entire chorus of Heaven's finest angels. His voice would still beat them all, whether raised in anger or crying out in completion.

His body is pale, slim perfection. His skin is always so smooth, and it's wonderful to see my marks dotting his flesh. They always last for days, and they always show up so nicely.

I run my hand over his cheek, smirking as he unconsciously leans into my touch, a smile on his face.

He belongs to me. Mine.

Slowly, his eyes flutter open, staring with a sleepy sort of happiness at me. It's such a gentle, content look- and it makes me all the more proud to have caused it.

"Good morning." he murmurs, pressing a chaste kiss to my lips. I return it, resisting my urge to deepen the kiss. We want to leave this bed sometime today, after all. There will be plenty of time for that later.

"Love you, 'Kura." His soft lips brush against mine with the words, and, as expected, a rush of warmth floods through me at the simple phrase.

It wasn't the first time I had heard such a thing from him, but it never ceased to warm my cold heart. It really was a miracle, what this angel in disguise had managed to do to me.

If someone had told me three thousand years ago, back before the Ring, back when I was King of Thieves... if someone had told me a frail-looking teenager with a gentle nature and kind heart would be the one to tame me, to keep me...

I never would have believed them, and probably would have killed them for suggesting such a thing.

Somehow, though, a miracle took place. He taught me how to love, as cliche as it may sound.

Not that I would ever say that out loud. I am not romantic, plain and simple. I could never just say something like 'You taught me how to love, and my love for you grows stronger every day.'.

That doesn't stop me from thinking it, or believing it. I think he knows anyway- I don't have to tell him.

"Love you too." I whisper back. He sighs contently and cuddles closer to my chest.

Some things you just can't leave unsaid.

The End.

Hope we all enjoyed that random bit o' fluff! Feedback appreciated!


End file.
